1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus having a charging function itself.
2. Description of Related Art
Transmission displays have become an important item developed by each manufacturer since 2010. Also, transmission displays are manufactured and incorporated into walkmans and mobile phones as products. The core technology of the transmission displays is an extended technology of existing panel technologies. For example, a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) may both enable the displays to have a transparent effect through the redesigning of pixel and array as well as through the incorporation of transparent materials. In addition, the technology of reflective display such as E-paper with an electro-phoretic display (EPD) or an interferometric modulator (imod) based on micromechanics is also getting ready.
On the other hand, the technology of solar cells having a transparent effect is also getting ready. A transparent solar energy transforming apparatus is disposed on a display module of a portable electronic apparatus, which enables the solar energy to be transformed into electrical energy. A battery may be charged without conventional charging apparatus and external power, which is convenient for users. Therefore, when hand-carried products are popular and power saving is persistently pursued; notebooks and mobile phones having solar charging are increasingly available on the market.